batmanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Powerless
Powerless es una serie de televisión estadounidense del genero comedia y acción creada por Ben Queen con la intención de ser la primera sitcom (comedia de situaciones) ubicada dentro de mundo del Universo DC. La serie estrenó en EE.UU el de 2017 por el canal NBC. Sinopsis Sigue las aventuras de Emily Locke como Directora de Investigación y Desarrollo en Wayne Security, una filial de Empresas Wayne, que se especializa en productos para los seres humanos comunes y corrientes que están a punto de ser víctimas de las batallas entre superhéroes y villanos. Producción En enero de 2016, se que la NBC le dio lux verde a la producción de un episodio piloto para Powerless. NBC Orders Pilot for DC Entertainment’s Powerless En febrero de ese año se anunció el reparto principal conformado por Vanessa Hudgens como Emily Locke, Vanessa Hudgens to Star in DC Comics Comedy Pilot ‘Powerless’ at NBC Danny Pudi como Teddy, Alan Tudyk como Van Wayne y Christina Kirk como Jackie. DC Comics Sitcom Powerless Adds Alan Tudyk, Danny Pudi, And Christina Kirk En julio, Ron Funches se unió al elenco como Ron. ‘Powerless’: Ron Funches Joins the DC Comics Comedy Originalmente, Powerless iba a ambientarse en las oficinas de Retcon Insurance, una compañía de seguros que proporcionaba cobertura contra los diversos actos destructivos ocasionados por las luchas entre superhéroes y supervillanos. La sinopsis original de la serie declaraba lo siguiente: ::"Powerless" es una comedia trabajo ambientada en una de las peores compañías de seguros en Estados Unidos, con el agregado de que tiene lugar en el Universo DC. El programa trata sobre la realidad de la vida laboral de una persona normal y sin poderes en un mundo de superhéroes y villanos. En agosto de 2016, se informó de que Ben Queen dejó su puesto como showrunner de la serie. ‘Powerless’ Creator Ben Queen Departs NBC’s Midseason DC Comedy Series En diciembre, se anunció que Powerless estrenará el 2 de febrero de 2017, con una premisa renovada en la que Emily y los personajes secundarios trabajando para Wayne Security. NBC’s DC Comics comedy ‘Powerless’ now takes place at a Wayne Enterprises company Elenco Personajes principales *'Vanessa Hudgens' como Emily Locke: la directora de Investigación y Desarrollo en Wayne Security que ama su trabajo porque consigue ayudar a la gente. *'Danny Pudi' como Tedd'y: el mejor amigo de Emily en el trabajo y su confidente de confianza. Él pasa sus días creando bromas para hacer perder el tiempo como una manera de hacer que su oficina, el lugar "menos super de la tierra," no sea tan "poco super." *'Alan Tudyk como Van Wayne: el jefe de Emily y primo de Bruce Wayne. Un egolatra que detesta su trabajo en Charm City e idolatra a su primo a pesar de que este apenas le presta atención. Su mayor sueño es poder trabajar en la oficinas de Ciudad Gótica. *'Christina Kirk' como Jackie: La asiente personal y pesimista de Van Wayne. Antes ella era una mujer positiva, como Emily, pero la realidad de su trabajo acabó con su entusiasmo. *'Ron Funches' como Ron: un dulce e inocente inventor que a diferencia de sus compañeros de trabajo, no ha perdido su entusiasmo infantil por todas las cosas de los superhéroes. Episodios Referencias Categoría:Series de Televisión